gargoylesfandomcom-20200222-history
Angela
Angela is a gargoyle and member of the Manhattan Clan. She is a former member of the Avalon Clan. History Hatched from one of the Wyvern Clan's eggs while they were being safeguarded by Princess Katharine, the Magus, and Tom the Guardian on Avalon, she was originally a member of the Avalon Clan of gargoyles. However, when the Archmage attacked Avalon, and Goliath, Elisa and Bronx came to battle him, she left the Avalon Clan with them, and joined their worldwide quest that Avalon had sent them on. On the journey, Angela discovered that she was Goliath's biological daughter. Despite pressure from Angela and others, he was unwilling to treat her as such for a long while (claiming that to a gargoyle the whole clan is its parents), until Diane Maza, Elisa's mother convinced him. Beyond this, Angela also learned that her mother was Demona (now an enemy of the Manhattan Clan) and attempted to bond with her. Elisa early on commented that there was something about Angela that reminded her of Demona; indeed, Angela resembles Demona in build, but has her father's (Goliath's) coloring. Upon returning to Manhattan, she was readily accepted by the other clan members. The three males close to her own age - Brooklyn, Lexington and Broadway - all attempted to woo her as a potential mate; their aggressive courtship tactics frustrated her so much that she was forced to angrily put them in their place in the midst of a battle. Later on, she more gently asked them to slow down so that any romantic feelings she might feel one day could develop naturally. Furthermore, to encourage them to be patient, she tells the boys the delightful fact that she has 15 rookery sisters back at Avalon. She eventually chose Broadway as her mate. When Elisa broke up with Goliath and brought Morgan as a date to a party thrown by Xanatos, Angela treated Elisa very coldly, revealing more of her temperament. She later flirted with Brooklyn in order to have him dress in his costume for the party. She, along with the rest of her clan battled Thailog, but she had a particularly strong reaction to him, calling him a bastard before attacking him. Thailog slashed at her, secretly obtaining her genetic material for unknown purposes, before he left with Brentwood against her wishes. Future Writer Greg Weisman planned for Angela and Broadway to eventually have three biological children named Artus, Gwenyvere, and Lancelot. Samson, the main character of the Gargoyles 2198 spinoff, would have either been a grandson of Artus or Gwenyvere or would have been the son of Lancelot. Personality Despite her sheltered, peaceful upbringing on Avalon, Angela is an extremely perceptive and cunning warrior with a temper reminiscent of both of her parents. Her natural curiosity and thirst for adventure is what inspired her to leave the safety of Avalon - as she told her rookery brother Gabriel, she wanted to "see the world, find her place in it". Having been raised by loving humans, she has difficulty understanding the prejudices that the majority of the human race displays towards her kind. She is also an extremely moral individual unaccustomed to deception, as evidenced by her shocked reaction to Goliath's lie about his hallucinations in "Shadows of the Past". She is very trusting and kind, and a good judge of character. Angela is a fierce and bold gargoyle warrior all the same, however, and can even display a fierce temper on occasion. She particularly showed it when the Trio (or at least Lexington and Brooklyn) constantly called her "Angie" while courting her (she hates the nickname), and can hold her own well in a fight. (This initially seems hard to notice because of her sheltered upbringing on Avalon, but Angela has learned more about how to fight during the course of her adventures). Demona is something of a concern for Angela. While well aware of her mother’s true nature, she also cannot help but make an attempt to reach out to Demona, precisely because of their family bonds (having been raised by humans, Angela does see some importance in biological relationships between gargoyles, though she still supports the Gargoyle Way). She finds Demona's hatred of humanity and bitter quest for revenge distressing, as she does Demona's vendetta with Goliath. But she has the hope that Demona will someday be healed of her evil and rejoin the clan, although she has no illusions that Goliath and Demona will become mates again. Relationships Demona Demona is something of a concern for Angela. While well aware of her mother’s true nature, she also cannot help but make an attempt to reach out to Demona, precisely because of their family bonds (having been raised by humans, Angela does see some importance in biological relationships between gargoyles, though she still supports the Gargoyle Way). She finds Demona's hatred of humanity and bitter quest for revenge distressing, as she does Demona's vendetta with Goliath. But she has the hope that Demona will someday be healed of her evil and rejoin the clan, although she has no illusions that Goliath and Demona will become mates again. However, like her mother, Angela is an iconoclast and left Avalon because she wanted more than normal clan life had to offer.http://www.s8.org/gargoyles/askgreg/search.php?rid=183 Goliath and Elisa She loves and respects Goliath as her father very much, and loves and respects Elisa tremendously; she approves of Goliath and Elisa's relationship. Broadway She chose Broadway as her mate, since he alone of the three young gargoyles could truly relate to her on a personal and emotional level, not simply as an attractive female gargoyle. She helped him with his reading lessons, and the enjoy reading the works of Shakespeare together. Appearance Angela is tall and slender with long dark hair worn in a ponytail; she has inherited her father's lavender complexion, although her features are closer to Demona's. When Angela left Avalon, she wore a one piece conservative outfit, but shortly after moving to the Eyrie Building, she changed her outfit to a two piece, one that was more reminiscent of Demona's typical style. This change on her part was made to express her growing up and pursuing her more adult relationship with Broadway. Age Though not out right stated in the series, Angela's age can be calculated. She was due to hatch four years after the Wyvern Massacre. It took Princess Katharine, Tom, and the Magus a year to arrive on Avalon with the eggs. This means that Angela and the other Avalon Clan eggs, hatched three years after their arrival (in Avalon time). Based on the math given by Tom in part one of Avalon, forty years passed on Avalon during the Manhattan Clan's thousand year sleep. This makes Angela approximately thirty-seven at the time of her introduction. The same age as the Trio. Trivia * Angela's name not only serves as a contrast to her mother's, but also as a sign of how Princess Katharine's own feelings towards gargoyles changed for the better after 994. She named most of the Avalon Clan after angels, in fact; not just Angela and Gabriel, but also giving some other gargoyles in the clan such names as Michael, Raphael, Azrael, and perhaps even Archangel. * Greg Weisman has expressed that Angela probably does not know too much about the Gargoyle Way, and that she was raised with medieval Christian values, without necessarily being baptized a Christian. Appearances * silhouette only References Category:Characters Category:Gargoyles Category:Female gargoyles Category:Avalon Clan Category:Manhattan Clan Category:Heroines